Jon Fitch vs. Paulo Thiago
The fight was Paulo Thiago's first -- and so far, only --- loss in his mixed martial arts career. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Thiago blocked a body kick. Thiago dodged an inside leg kick and ate an outside one. Four thirty-five. Fitch landed a good leg kick. Thiago blocked a high kick. Fitch shot and got a single to guard, Thiago had a tight guillotine with four fifteen however. Fitch was fighting it. Four minutes. That's a tight arm-in guillotine. Three thirty-five as Fitch was almost out, hugging the legs and trying to pass. Three fifteen as Fitch still kept fighting that choke. Thiago switched to a D'arce with three minutes and that was tight as well. Fitch kept hugging the legs defensively. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Fitch was out with two minutes. Thiago was trying to scramble to his feet, as Fitch tried to mount. Fitch was almost in mount. One thirty-five. Thiago worked for a kimura. He stood and Fitch was trying to take the standing back, Thiago hugged one of the legs. One fifteen. One minute. Fitch landed an elbow, as Thiago forced him into the cage. This is mind-numbingly boring. Thirty-five. Fitch was trying to stand. Fifteen as Fitch worked for a kimura himself. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Fitch landed an inside leg kick, really high. Thiago blocked a high kick. Fitch came in with a good right hand and they clinched. Fitch kneed the leg. Four thirty-five. Fitch got a body lock trip to.. basically half-guard. Four fifteen. It looks like side control but it's basically half-guard. Four minutes. Thiago worked for another guillotine but couldn't get it. Fitch kept sucking Thiago away from the cage. Three thirty-five. Fitch landed some body shots. Three fifteen. Fitch kept trying to suck the legs away. Thiago worked for another kimura but Fitch took the back with three minutes and he still had it as Thiago stood. Fitch kneed the ass. Two thirty-five. Thiago turned to the clinch. Fitch was easily defending a single. He kneed the body. Two fifteen. Thiago landed a big body shot. Fitch trip-slammed Thiago to that strange half-guard again with two minutes. Fitch had the back again now. One hook. One thirty-five. He had the other hook in, but lost the first. One fifteen. Fitch landed a pair of lefts in under. One minute. Three or four rights in under. Thirty-five as Thiago made him lose one hook. Fifteen. Fitch was still riding the back though. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. Fitch landed an inside leg kick. Thiago blocked a high kick. They clinched. Four thirty-five. Fitch got a nice double-leg slam to the butterflies. Four fifteen remainning. Four minutes. Thiago worked for a kimura but Fitch took the back again with both hooks with three thirty-five. Three fifteen as Fitch turned to mount. He looked like he was working towards an arm triangle. Thiago instead gave up his back with both hooks. Three minutes. Thiago standing with Fitch riding the back. Thiago slammed Fitch backwards, but Fitch kept the back. Two thirty-five. Thiago was trying to turn into the guard. He turtled Fitch up and went for an anaconda choke. Fitch avoided on top with two fifteen. Thiago worked towards a guillotine. Two minutes. Fitch postured up. Thiago rolled for a leg, Fitch instead had the back with one thirty-five. Fitch landed six or seven rights in under, taking his time. Four or five more. He looked for the hooks and had one with one fifteen and then the other one. One minute. Fitch locked in the body triangle. Fitch worked towards the choke and landed punches in under as well. Thirty-five. Fifteen. Fitch worked towards the choke. The third round came to an end. They shook hands and hugged. Fitch had the unanimous decision.